Various tools and equipment are required for the maintenance and landscaping of a household and grounds. Many are elongated and bulky and pose difficulties in storage within a garage or utility enclosure. One common type of storage uses peg-board hooks that attach to wall mounted peg boards. While the foregoing approaches provide for adequate organization and storage, a multiplicity of tools requires considerable lineal space, which is not always available. An improved tool storage using such hooks is disclosed in our pending patent application, U.S. Ser. No. 10/326,939 filed on Dec. 23, 2002 and entitled “Tool Organizer”. Therein, double arm cantilevered peg-board hooks are attached to folding arms for more compactly storing the support tools.
The double arm hooks provide convenient support for most tools and related articles. If inadvertently impacted, however, it is possible for the tool to be dislodged from the support arms and fall from the hook. Inasmuch as many tool have sharp projections and considerable weight, such dislodging can pose safety risks to those in the surrounding area, particularly to children.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a peg-board support hook having a locking device that prevents a supported article from dislodging and falling.
Another object is to provide a peg-board hook having a locking device that is readily incorporated on existing hook designs. A further object is to provide a locking device for peg-board hooks that resists inadvertent movement from the latched condition.